


Waking Up

by Breathable_Air



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Childishness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, LOTS OF KISSSES, Love, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP without Porn, Physical closeness, Play Fighting, Possibly OOC, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, boys being dumb, collarbone kissing, except not really just kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do i ever edit anything</p>
<p>*Now Edited (kinda)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> do i ever edit anything
> 
> *Now Edited (kinda)

He’s never woken up like this before. He’s never realized how badly he's _wanted_ to wake up like this before, his small back against a warm heaving a chest and an arm under his head. Someone else’s breath was on his ear and the back of his neck, making him shiver even under the shared comforter. Granted, the blanket wasn’t keeping him nearly as warm as the half naked heat source behind him, pulling him closer by his waist and snuggling into him. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but they were fitting together so perfectly it made his chest squeeze with impatience. He tried to push himself into other body more, pulling a leg over him by the thigh and reaching his hand behind him to caress his neck.

“Mmm,” the body hums into his skin, a pleasant vibration, “you awake?” The low, gravelly voice asks. A hand grabs his own and pulls it to soft lips, kissing the knuckles. He’s so warm now.

“Yeah, sorry, did I wake you?” He asks softly, eyes closed and listening, his hand is released and an arm is draped back over his waist. 

“No, I’ve been up. Hey, my arms asleep, so can I have it back now?” He sits up, freeing the appendage from being held hostage any longer. He and turns to his bedmate whose black hair is sticking up on the side he was laying on and his eyes still look sleep washed. _He_ still looks drowsy, but he sits up too and the blanket falls from his pale naked chest. Hinata wants to lean in and kiss it, so he does.

“How long you been up?” He asks, lips pressed to collar bone gently. Kageyama brings his hands up through the fluffy orange hair, which is likely a mess, and scratches at his scalp softly.

“Awhile. You were squirming around and elbowed me.”

“Sorry,” he laughs and Kageyama clicks his tongue. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Come here,” he commands. Hinata knows there’s a choice in this, but all he wants to do right now is whatever Kageyama wants. He’ll let him have win this time, no stubbornness today. He crawls into his lap, straddling his crossed legs and holding onto his shoulders. Their faces are close now, enough to see the distinction of his eyelashes and the little cracks in his lips.

“Now what?” He asks, a smirk in his voice. 

“Kiss me.”

“Ok.” He draws nearer as he says it, lowering and closing his eyes. He leans in further when their lips don’t meet, then, confused, opens his eyes. Kageyama is leaning back.

“Hey!” Hinata laughs, hitting his bare chest with a small fist.

“Payback,” he smiles, then leans back in to kiss at Hinata’s pouty lips.

“No,” He says, pulling back, “You don’t get to kiss me now.”  
“Of course I do. You can't stop me,” Kageyama decides, pecking his jaw as he pulls further away.

“Mean people don’t get to kiss me,” He giggles. It isn’t a laugh like the one he uses when they’re with company. It’s a full on giggle that Kageyama only hears when they’re alone together. When they’re kissing, when he’s happy to be kissed. 

“Really?” He challenges, “but you let me kiss you all the time.” Hinata flops back onto the bed and Kageyama goes to hover over him, up on all fours. He attacks his neck and elicits more giggles. 

“Stop it! Stop it!” He tries to shield the assault with his hands, but they get captured and restrained on either side of his head. “Nooo!” He cries as Kageyama blows a raspberry on the soft skin of his neck. “It tickles!” His eyes tear up and he feels the pain in his cheeks from smiling so hard. “You’re so mean,” he whimpers and Kageyama finally backs off to admire his work.

He keeps hold of Hinata’s wrists, even though he can’t go anywhere since Kageyama’s straddling his waist, his bare stomach beneath him. He just doesn’t want him to cover up his flushed face or reddened neck, which he can tell he's squirming to do. “I love you,” he tells him. It’s not the first time he’s said it, but he doesn’t say it as often as he should. Hinata’s face flushes darker in embarrassment, surprise and he blinks rapidly up at him.

“I love you too,” he manages, though the sneak attack really caught him off guard. He bites his lower lip and scrunches his fingers into balls since there no other way for him to fidget right now. He may seem nervous, but he keeps his eyes fixed on Kageyama's, trying to draw him in. Hinata’s so cute like this that he succumbs and leans down to finally kiss him. He kisses the corner of his lips before Hinata turns his head to meet him, sucking on his bottom lip and sighing into his mouth. Kageyama lets go of his arms at some point to grab him by the back of his neck and stroke his cheeks with the pad of his thumbs, and to pull his face closer. Hinata grabs his hips to try to pull him closer too, but really just starts pulling his sweats down. They kiss like that for a while, soft and slow, before Kageyama’s neck starts to hurt from leaning. 

He kicks his pants the rest of the way off and gets back in bed. “It’s not like I have plans to be anywhere today.” He tries to shrug it off like it’s no big deal, but it’s a big deal to both of them to choose to just lay in bed together for once. The usually didn’t spend the night actually sleeping with each other, one of them always had something going on the next day. If they did sleep in the same bed, they never woke up together. It was never like this. They didn’t know when it was going to be like this again. 

Hinata really likes this.

He gets closer to Kageyama, laying on his side so they were face to face and kissing him again. He hums quietly when Kageyama pulls his body into him. Hinata puts one hand on his chest on the other on his neck, brushing that spot behind his ear with his forefinger. They press their lips together and Kageyama pushes harder than he needs to because he’s always so desperate to have Hinata. To hold him as close as he can. Hinata forces his leg between both of Kageyama’s and rubs his calf with his foot. 

“You’re...,” Kageyama breathes, but doesn’t finish. Instead he kisses him again, biting him playfully.

Hinata giggles against his reddened lips and says, “Don’t be mean.”


End file.
